This invention relates to a connector connectable to a card such as a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card.
For example, this type of connectors is disclosed in JP-A 2008-108695 or JP-A H9(1997)-7693, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector disclosed in JP-A 2008-108695 is connectable to a memory card such as a MMC (Multi Media Card). The memory card is accommodated in and ejected from the connector in a state where the memory card is mounted on a tray having a hole. In detail, the connector is provided with a lock mechanism to lock the tray therein and a push lever configured to be operated by a pin (operation member) having a tip. The push lever is pressed by the tip of the pin inserted through the hole of the tray so that the tray is unlocked. The tray released from the lock mechanism is ejected from the connector accompanied by the card.
The connector disclosed in JP-A H9(1997)-7693 is connectable to a small circuit board such as a memory module. The connector is provided with an eject button which is made by molding, for example, a resin. The eject button has an operated surface configured to be operated by an operation tool (operation member) having a tip. The operated surface is formed with a depression. The eject button is pressed by the tip which is engaged with the depression so that the small circuit board is removed from the connector.
As for the connector of JP-A 2008-108695, a large load might be applied to the pin when the pin presses the push lever so that the tip of the pin might come off the push lever. Moreover, the tip of the pin coming off the push lever may damage components which are arranged around a position where the connector is installed.
The connector of JP-A H9(1997)-7693 has a relatively large size so that it is possible to form the depression of the operated surface to have a relatively large size. If the tip of the operation tool is engaged with the depression having enough size, the tip is nearly prevented from coming off the depression. However, when the connector has a smaller size, the depression may be smaller. It is difficult to properly engage the tip of the operation tool with the depression having small size so that the tip may come off the depression. Moreover, it is necessary to enlarge the eject button to a certain size so that the eject button formed with the depression has an enough strength. As can be seen from the above description, the structure of the eject button of JP-A 2008-108695 is not easily applicable to a relatively small connector such as the connector of JP-A 2008-108695.